


Was this worth it?

by VentXekart



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fisting, Funny, Hivehand, Other, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Weapons, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentXekart/pseuds/VentXekart
Summary: Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net. What are Gordon's thoughts as he obtains the Hivehand? This is a short based off a humorous scene from 'Black Mesa'





	Was this worth it?

Gordon Freeman was unsure of what to do next, he had just saved a security guard from two of those **HECU** Grunts and after checking for ammunition in a nearby military Humvee, he noticed something that caught his eye in the elevator. Inside of it was a dismembered corpse of one of the hulking armored alien creatures, but that wasn't the main thing that caught his attention, it was the weapon that was laying right next to it.

He had seen the creatures use it before, it launched swarms of insects that exploded on contact with any living being and it could spawn seemingly unlimited numbers of them at the command of the user. He crouched near the weapon to get a better look at it and from what he could tell it was probably some sort of biological weapon, and it was intact despite being forcibly detached from its previous owner.

The theoretical physicist let out a sigh and reluctantly picked up the device with his left hand, it made a short high-pitched squeal and few quick squeaks as he lifted the squirming mass of tissue to examine it closer. It didn't seem to have any sort of visible trigger of any sort, and it had two circular mounds that almost resembled that of a volcano but nothing to indicate how it was operated. That is, until he noticed a...orange sphincter at the bottom of it and then realized that is where the Alien Grunts attach it to their arm. He lifted his free hand and manipulated his fingers in an attempt to figure out how he would insert his hand into its-

Gordon grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do but hoped that it would be worth it. He tightened his grip on the weapon with his left hand and with a bit of hesitation he began forcing his fingers into the weapon which caused it to let out a sound that could be compared to that of a stuck pig. After a brief struggle with his fingers he managed to force the rest of his hand into the device after that it went still for a second as its four mandibles twitched and let out a quiet squeak.

"Oh my god!"

Gordon quickly turned to see the security guard he had saved earlier, his surprised face marked with a hint of amusement as he pointed at the weapon that the HEV Suit-clad gentlemen just forcefully mounted onto his arm.

"If I find a camera you are _SO _doing that again!" The security guard then let out a suppressed snicker after that statement. With a small blush on his face, Gordon **REALLY **hoped that this was worth it...


End file.
